A NotSo Virtuous Vala Mal Doran
by Northwestern
Summary: Everyone knows that Sam and Jack are together... except Vala! Takes places after The Shroud. Filled with humor and scenes of our favorite couple. Follow Vala's journey to finding out with everyone else has known for ten years.


This is set after The Shroud. It's somewhat of a continuation of my A Clueless Cameron Mitchell story, but it's not necessary to have read that story. However, I must recommend that you do! I really enjoyed writing that story and it's one of my favorites.

This is dedicated to Jena (L.A. Doyle) who inspires me to write at crazy times (3 in the morning!!) even when she still has a fantastic piece of her own to finish. Please, everyone, check out the stories she has on her page! My favorites are Blue Eyes and What is Love?. They are amazing. Jena always keeps me in touch with the SG world when real life is way too busy. Thank you!!

This is also dedicated to anyone who loves the Twilight series. Sorry, a bit random. But ummm, seriously? Like romances? Like action? Like mystery? Like suspense? Like amazing writing? The Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer is the way to go.

And, now back to Stargate and our feature presentation:

SjsJSjsJ SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

Sam sat in the commissary poking a dish of blue jello with her spoon. Technically, the mission was a success, but the outcome hadn't been so good. At least they had Daniel back now. That, for the moment, outweighed any negatives.

"Sam?" A voice broke her inner monologue.

She looked up suddenly. A pair of bright blue eyes met her own. "Sorry, Daniel. What did you say?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to have a team night tonight. What do you say?" Daniel asked her.

Sam sighed. As glad as she was to have Daniel back, she was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with Jack. Recently their time together had been very little. It had been nice to work side by side on this most recent mission. It was a reminder of good times gone by. Sam quickly reminded herself that the present situation was still good, just different, and her and Jack saw a lot less of each other. That was funny. Usually when you get married you spend _more_ time together. Jack and Sam were not just the usual couple. What else was new?

And as much as she would love to have Jack to herself Sam knew Daniel and Teal'c missed him also. Plus, with the return of Daniel, a party was in order.

"That'd be great Daniel."

"Thanks Sam. What do you think of having a small get together at a restaurant beforehand? Some of the nurses suggested a bit of a welcome back party for me. What do you think? It might be nice to see everyone on base again!" Daniel suggested.

"I don't know Daniel…. Are you sure?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun! So are you going to come?" He asked excitably.

"Of course! Anything to spend time with you, my best friend Daniel!" Sam said, mimicking Daniel's childlike enthusiasm.

In response to her statement, Daniel promptly stuck his tongue out at Sam. She burst out laughing. For someone who got drunk so easily, Daniel was always oddly up for any type of party or get together. He ran off to alert the rest of the team and probably the rest of the base to their plans for the evening.

As soon as he left, another man entered the room and took a seat across from Sam. She smiled. He spoke first.

"Just like old times, Carter? You, sitting there, across from me, eating your blue jello?" Jack reminisced.

Sam smiled again and spoke.

"Well _Sir_, we'll just have to continue our debate of the better dessert-jello or cake?"

"That isn't even up for discussion Carter. Cake hands down," Jack replied, smirking at her.

Sam laughed, then continued, "Daniel's planning himself a welcome back party for tonight. He's inviting everyone on base-"

"-so our plans have changed?" Jack interrupted, understanding where Sam was headed.

"Yes. Afterwards, he may have convinced me of the necessity of a team night. I couldn't say no to him Jack. It's like denying candy to a child-" Sam tried to explain.

"-and Daniel's a very insistent child." Jack continued.

Sam just laughed and nodded in agreement.

SjsJSjsJ SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

Thank you! Please review and let me know if I should continue on with this story. I promise lots of more goofy Daniel and definitely more Sam and Jack!!


End file.
